People Meet Half-Bloods
by katraj0908
Summary: A One-Shot Series focusing on half-bloods from PJO/HoO post-HoO meeting mortals, other half-bloods, and gods in all sorts of situations. Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO. Rated T just in case
1. Maya

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus**

 **Maya POV**

If there was one person I wanted to be paired with in a Greek Mythology project, it would be Percy Jackson.

Sure he was nearly failing at everything but Greek Mythology and Marine Biology but if we were partnered for this project to pick a god or goddess to research then Percy was the one to be with since he seemed to know more than the teacher.

So when my name I was called out with Percy's I was relieved, but slightly taken aback when the first thing he said after sliding into the desk next to mine was, "We're doing Poseidon."

He said that with seemingly no room for argument and it slightly peeved me that I had no say I wanted to know why, "Why?"

The Goode swim captain gave me a smirk, "My dad's side of the family is Greek and still prays to the Greek gods. Poseidon is my family's patron god so I know a lot about him."

I nodded, that was a good reason, "Okay, so Poseidon and we have another week until it's due," I looked up at him into his sea-green eyes. "When do you want to work on this? I know our teacher is giving us time in class to work on it, but I think we'll need outside time as well."

He pursed his lips and said, "I can't do it this weekend," Percy gave her an apologetic smile. "I'm going to camp to make sure the winter campers are doing alright."

Shaking my head, everyone at school had heard about this secretive camp of Percy's and it was really sweet that Percy cared for the young campers even though it wasn't summer, "That's okay, how about Thursday? Yours or Mine?"

Percy gave me a breathtaking smile, whether he knew it or not was still up to debate and the said, "We can do it at mine, you'll be able to taste my mom's blue cookies."

"Blue cookies?" I scrunched my eyebrows together.

He smirked, "Inside joke," the bell rang, so Percy quickly gave me his address even though we weren't meeting for a few days.

 **Thursday, After School**

When Percy learned that I didn't have my own car and my parents didn't get off of work until 5PM, he offered to drive me to his apartment instead.

It was 5 minutes after when I was supposed to meet Percy and usually I would call the person, but for some reason he didn't have a cell phone, when a sleek, black car with sea-green detailing rolled up in front and the one and only Percy Jackson steps out of the driver's seat.

"Are you going to continue to stare or are you going to get it, Maya?" Percy asked with slight humor in his voice.

I shook my head as if that would clear my thoughts and began to move towards the car and saw that instead of a car brand on the tires, there were tridents, "I'm coming!"

He sat back in his car and I slid into the passenger seat and said, "Nice car, I don't know anything about cars, but it looks awesome!"

Percy gave me a crooked grin, "Thanks, it was a gift from my dad," he stared out the front window as if he was lost in memories. "It's tradition for my friends and family on my dad's side of the family to receive a car when they turn 17."

Raising an eyebrow I asked, "Not 16?"

He shook his head and turned out of the school parking lot, "No, our parents want us to have a year of experience before they give us new cars so we don't immediately crash them."

"Sensible."

He shrugged, "I didn't get much practice in this last year due to family drama so I was surprised when my dad still bought me it."

Then I remembered that he had been gone the majority of the school year, "That's right, you were gone most of last year."

He gave a tight smile and then said, "Like I said, 'family drama'."

We were silent, but it wasn't uncomfortable, until we reached an apartment complex and we got out, "I know that the main objective is to do our project, but whenever people come over I always have them try my mom's cookies because they are the best thing ever."

I giggled at his enthusiasm, "Really?"

He nodded as he unlocked the door and gestured me inside, "My camp friends even stop by in the middle of the school year to get them."

Percy's apartment was _warm_ and I don't mean the temperature. What I mean is that it made me feel comfortable, plus it smelled like chocolate chip cookies. He passed me as I stood in the doorway and moved towards the kitchen, "Follow me."

I sat at the counter that looked into the kitchen and saw that he was opening a container filled with cookies then putting them on a plate, they looked good but they were blue.

"Here you go and I know they're blue but they're good all the same," I hesitantly took one, a small bite and my mouth exploded with a marvelous taste.

My eyes went wide, "That's amazing!"

He smirked, "I know," he brought the plate of cookies and two glasses of water to the dining room table so we could begin our project, something I had forgotten since eating the blue cookie.

I sat down, blushing and said, "I almost forgot about the project."

He nodded and said solemnly, "My mom's cookies often have that effect on people, don't worry you aren't the only one."

"That makes me feel better, but let's get started."

We didn't have much left to do, just go over our presentation but then I said, "Don't forget to dress up like Poseidon."

He looked aghast at that, "W-what?"

It was my turn to smirk, "Since we're doing a male god, you have to dress like the god," he looked confused. "Don't you remember that requirement?"

He shook his head but then said, "So you'll want me to wear a toga, right?" I nodded. "Because I can totally see Poseidon in a Hawaiian shirt and shorts with sandals."

Rolling my eyes I said, "Very funny, just do a toga so that you fit in with everyone else."

He slumped, "Fine, I think my family has something I can wear."

My eyes brightened, "Good, everyone else will probably be wearing bedsheets!"

He clapped his hands together and looked through our papers that were all in English, so it took a few minutes since he had dyslexia, "So are we all good? Sorry that you have to edit it all because of my dyslexia."

I waved him off, "No problem, you gave me plenty of information about Poseidon that I didn't even know about and I'm sure our teacher didn't either."

My phone beeped, signaling that my mom was waiting in front of Percy's apartment, "Great, so we'll each practice our part of the speech and we should pass with an A!"

"Yes we should!"

 **Monday, Greek Mythology**

When I walked into class Monday with the poster of Percy and my project I saw an overload of bedsheets messily tied onto people to try and look like togas, but not succeeding. When I looked around the room I couldn't find Percy, but there was still another minute so I didn't worry too much.

I did start to worry when the bell rang and Percy wasn't in class, but then right when our teacher said his time during roll call the door slammed open and there was Percy in all his glory.

Everyone seemed to be blasted back or maybe it was our imaginations, but he seemed to have this aura about him and wearing that toga (not just a bedsheet) made him look like a god. Whispers were exchanged between all the girls in the room before Percy said, "Sorry, my teacher last period held us late even though I told her I had to change into my toga which is harder than it looks," he gave our teacher a crooked grin.

She blushed, "T-that's fine, just go sit next to your partner."

He nodded and slid into the desk next to me, giving me a smile (that almost made me melt) and putting his trident on the floor.

It was silent for a moment before our teacher cleared her throat and said, "Right, we will be going in alphabetical order, so for the group that did Ares…" for some reason when I looked over at Percy he had an annoyed and almost angry look on his face.

The presentations went on and on, they only really used information from our text book, no real background reading at all. So I knew that Percy and I would have the best project because of that.

Unlike the other presentations, all eyes seemed captivated by us; no one could take their eyes off of us.

Finally at the end, Percy had to say, "Now in Ancient Greece I wore togas, but I'm sure if I were still around today I would be wearing Bermuda shorts and Hawaiian shirts with sandals."

Everyone laughed at that and on Friday when we got our grades we received an A+

 **This is a One-shot series, updates will be sporadic**


	2. Jenny

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus**

 **Jenny POV**

I loved my job at Pet World, especially when I got to work with the kittens up for adoption since they were just so cute, but currently we only had two kittens and they had been at the store for a month.

That didn't deter me as I made my way to the see through room to play with the two kittens as I did every shift and their favorite feather toy that they loved, it took me five minutes to realize that three people two people were standing outside the glass wall that separated the rest of the store from the cats and gestured them to the side door, "You guys can come in."

The handsome teenager who looked about eighteen got excited, "Really?"

His excitement made me smile, while I saw his friend roll her eyes, "Yes, they like to be played with and they are probably bored with only me."

The boy turned to his friend and gave her a puppy dog face, "Please Thalia!"

She glared at the boy for a moment before caving in, "Fine, Kelp-for-Brains! This better not end up like the last time we saw kittens though."

He waved a dismissive hand at her and started walking towards the kittens, "That was totally different, they weren't really kittens."

Thalia grumbled, "Yeah, they were just monsters."

He gave Thalia a sad look when he pet the female cat, "Did I ever tell you that Annabeth and I found one of those when we were _there?_ Bob called it Small Bob of all things!" The boy snorted.

"Percy he didn't have a memory," she reached down to pet the male cat that had a better temperament than the female cat, since she was trying to eat Percy's hand. "How did that cat get down there?"

"Ouch!" the female cat bit Percy, which caused Thalia to smirk and Percy to glare. "Bad kitten! I have no idea, but I guess they just threw them down there when they realized they were of no use."

The two were both silent for a little while as the pet the kittens and they kittens crawled all over them, "I hope whoever buys these guys doesn't de-claw them."

Percy nodded, "It's like taking away their fingers."

I interrupted them, "Here," They looked up as I handed them the kittens' favorite feather toy. "This is their favorite toy."

Thalia smiled, "Apparently Percy's as well," we both looked over and saw Percy hitting it. "Ha, got it before you!" The kittens just sulked.

I snorted, "You do know they're for the kittens, right?"

He flushed and said, "Yeah, but they need some competition for motivation, right?"

Thalia and I shook our heads before Thalia said, "Cousin," ah so that's their connection. "That is a lame excuse."

"But it is an excuse."

She looked at the male kitten who was on his back waiting for someone to rub his tummy, while the female kitten was waiting for someone to scratch her ears which the two teenagers complied to, "Thalia can we see the fish soon?"

His cousin sighed as if they had this conversation a million times, "Yes, in a minute but I just hate going there when you're there."

"You're just jealous," okay confusing, why would Thalia be jealous of going to the fish section? "You want the attention I get from the fish." Wait, what?

"I'm not jealous, fish are stupid."

"Blasphemy!" Percy gasped, putting a hand on his chest.

Thalia gave him a dead panned look and moved his hand, "Your heart is on the other side of your chest."

He flushed, "I knew that, just testing you," he stood up and grabbed Thalia's hand. "Come on, we've got to go soon anyways."

She nodded, "Yes we do."

They both looked at me and nodded their good-byes, "Bye, Jenny!"

I watched the two cousins leave and walk towards the fish section of the store only to see them all swim towards Percy, which I had to admit was a bit weird.

Instead of remaining on that train of thought, I looked away and turned my attention back to the two kittens in front of me who had yet to be named. That was always the hardest part, but then I remembered looking into the eyes of those two teenagers that enjoyed playing with them so much. When I looked into Percy's eyes I felt like I was being surrounded by the ocean and while when I looked into Thalia's eyes I had a sense of foreboding as if I was about to be hit with lightning.

So, looking down at the kittens I smiled at the male cat and said, "I shall name you Trident," then I turned to the female. "You shall be Lightning."

When a family came into the store to adopt the kittens the next week they didn't even try to change their names.

 **Updates will be sporadic! Give me ideas on what you want to read!**


	3. George

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus**

 **George POV**

"George! Get in the water and start your warm-up!" Coach yelled from the side of the pool.

Usually Coach wasn't so terse with us, but tomorrow we, Jefferson High School, was swimming against Goode High School who despite not having a winning in over 20 years seemed to be unbeatable this year due to their captain, Percy Jackson.

Coach told us that even though we swam against him last year and their team still sucked, now that Jackson was captain he had built a team around him so that they were stronger than ever.

"Yes, sir," then hopped into the water and got into "the zone".

After we were done with what was probably the most torturous practice I had dealt with in my life, that's saying something from me because I'm on a club team, Coach held us after for a "pep talk".

Coach started pacing, "You all know that we're swimming Goode High tomorrow and you shouldn't take them lightly like you have in the past," he looked us all in the eyes. "They massacred Raven High last week."

Now that shocked us, Raven High had long been our rivals.

"George," I looked up. "You'll be swimming the 500 Freestyle and 100 Butterfly against him."

I blanched at the thought, "But, those events are really close together!"

Coach nodded grimly, "I know, I know and I'm sorry," the rest of the team gave me pitying looks. "Now go home, get plenty of rest and meet here at 2:30PM sharp!"

"Yes, sir!" the swimmer said.

I took my time showering and changing so that by the time I was done all of my teammates were already gone to my surprise and I hadn't even noticed because I was so deep in thought about the next day's meet.

Sighing I packed up my bag and walked out of the locker room only to almost immediately run into someone.

"Watch it!" the person growled, at first I thought it was a guy, but then I realized it was Clarisse la Rue.

"Sorry!" I had no want or need to get on her bad side; she was scary for a girl.

She looked me up and down, analyzing me, not checking me out, "You're on the swim team?" I just nodded and she smirked. "Well good luck tomorrow."

Clarisse started to walk away but before she as she did said, "My friend is going to kick your butt."

I gave her a startled look, "What happened to school pride?"

She glared at me, "He may be an idiot, but my friend and I have been through a lot while I don't know anyone on the Jefferson team," she gave me one last glare and said, "Hope you lose."

I stood there for a moment just thinking, _even students here want us to lose._

 **Next Day, Jefferson High Natatorium**

 __ _Today was the day,_ I thought as I entered the building that was already bustling with people coming to watch the last swim meet for both Jefferson and Goode High. People were decked in their school's colors like it was nobody's business. As I walked in front of the stands from the locker room to where my team had set up camp, I learned that swimming was just as big of a deal at Goode High as it was at Jefferson High so it was going to be crazy.

"'Sup George!" Oliver, my best mate on the team, asked with a tense grin.

I gave him a smile and took off my sweatshirt, "Just scoping out the competition."

Justin butted into our conversation, "Have you guys seen Percy Jackson yet?"

We shook our heads, "Nah, last year he was a shrimp! I have no idea how he could be 'the fastest swimmer on the East Coast' as Coach puts it."

By this time most of the team was listening, so we just shrugged and I said, "Dunno, I suppose he practiced a lot?"

Wayne rolled his eyes, "We've all practiced a lot."

I was about to say something, but then Coach interrupted, "Right, time for you boys to do your regular meet warm-ups! Into the pool!"

I finally found Percy Jackson during the first event of the meet: 200 medley relay where he was swimming anchor. I didn't recognize him at first because he had changed so much, gone was the short, shrimp of a kid from the year before now he was at least 6 foot and well-muscled and it showed when he vanquished the competition.

Our relay was leading, if only by a little, for most of the race until Jackson got into the water and then he annihilated us, coming in a few seconds in front of us.

It made me upset that I actually saw Clarisse clapping for Jackson as well!

It was hard to hate him though because after the event he reached over the lane line and said, "Good race, man!" He just had such good sportsmanship.

The meet continued and I saw what Coach meant, Jackson had built a team around him because when they weren't coming in first they were coming in second or third unlike years before where they would finish in the bottom half.

The 100 Butterfly passed quickly enough for me, Jackson beat me of course and I tried not to feel too bitter especially when I realized I had to swim the 500 Freestyle against him soon.

While it was a hard event, but when I focused on keeping a good pace I could almost feel relaxed, then again I would be racing Jackson so I highly doubt this would be a relaxing event.

I was right. Jackson finished way ahead of me and didn't even look out of breath! It was so frustrating and then again he turned to me and gave me a smile and said, "Nice job!" then climbed out.

I looked down at the bottom of the pool, my high school swimming career was over and I doubted that I would continue swimming I college so I climbed out and made my way towards our team's camp out.

"Good try, George," Coach said gruffly. "Jackson is a hard competitor."

I frowned, "I just wish I could hate him for that, but he's so nice!"

Wayne snorted and that caused all of us to turn towards him, "What? He's probably boasting about his win right now! It's probably a technique to throw us off!"

I shrugged, "Whatever." I was about to sit down when I saw Wayne making his way to where Jackson was talking to some people in the stands so I decided to follow, just to make sure he didn't do anything stupid.

"…Good race Prissy," Clarisse said, grudgingly.

He smirked at her, "You know that nickname started off as an insult, but has become oddly endearing. I missed you calling me that when I didn't see you for all those months."

"Whatever."

"You just won't admit that we're BFFs," Percy smirked, while the other kids laughed.

The girl next to him with curly blond hair and wicked gray eyes kissed him on the cheek and said, "You did brilliantly today, Seaweed Brain."

He gave her a side-hug even though he was wet, "Thanks Wise Girl, I just can't believe it's the last meet of the year."

"I still think it's cheating," the blond boy with bright blue eyes mumbled.

Jackson gave him a mock glare then smirk, "I can't determine who my father is, Grace," they all laughed.

"What does Jackson's dad have to do with him cheating?" Wayne asked as he got close.

The group tensed and then a beautiful Cherokee girl said, "His father is a swimmer and into water."

"See!" Jackson exclaimed. "I don't know why you consider that cheating, when all my dad does is swim and is really into water," he smirked while the others rolled their eyes.

"Is there something we can do for you?" the girl with the wicked gray eyes asked.

I think the gray eyes threw Wayne off for a moment because he didn't say anything so I did, "Wayne here wanted to bash on your swimming skills and sportsmanship Jackson; I just came here to make sure he didn't start a fight."

They looked at us weirdly and it was then that Wayne broke out of his stupor, "He doesn't have any sportsmanship!"

I rolled my eyes and then gave the group a 'see' gesture, "Wayne, let's just go back to the team and call it a day. Admit that you're beat."

He grumbled and threw Jackson one last glare, but I stayed back and said, "Good races today, Jackson and thanks for not rubbing it in my face when you won either."

Jackson smile kindly and said, "No problem."

I left after that, but never forgot Percy Jackson, I wasn't even surprised that when the Summer Olympics 2016 rolled around Percy Jackson won gold for every event he swam in.

 **Updates will be sporadic, review what one-shots you want to see**


	4. Leo

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus**

 **Leo POV**

"What are you doing Leo?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin as I heard the familiar voice of Calypso behind me in Bunker 9, usually I wouldn't be so easily startled but she never comes to Bunker 9.

I give her a special Flaming Valdez grin that has been known to make girl faint, "Working on a project for Percy."

The two of us had arrived at Camp Half-Blood a week ago after everyone assumed I had died putting Gaea back to sleep but really I had taken the Physicians Cure and went to find Calypso. We had planned to go on a world tour, but when I told Calypso about how everyone thought I was dead she made us go see my friends first.

To say things were awkward at first would be an understatement.

Calypso had been in love with Percy at first sight when he landed on her island a few years ago, but he left her because he had to save the world blah, blah, blah. He asked the gods to release Calypso, but they never did, so part of her still loves Percy and it doesn't help that apparently she cursed Annabeth which made their time in Tartarus more difficult.

What a mess.

Thankfully after a long talk everything smoothed out, Calypso realized that Percy and her weren't meant to be, she apologized to Annabeth for being jealous, because Percy and Annabeth are such forgiving people they forgave her and things moved and things weren't as awkward now.

Calypso raised an eyebrow, "Oh, what is it?"

I wiped my greasy hands on my overalls and looked at her, "Percy felt bad for missing 8 months of Annabeth and his relationship, then two months of not being able to do much so he asked me to make her a charm bracelet with 10 charms."

"Did he give you the shapes he wants the charms to be in?"

"Of course," I said and walked over to another table that only had sheets of paper. "He gave me a piece of paper so I wouldn't forget, but he explained them to me as well." Calypso looked at me expectantly. "The first charm is a trident to represent himself, the second is an owl to represent her, the third is a lightning bolt for their first quest, the fourth is the Golden Fleece for their second quest, the fifth is the world to represent them holding the sky, the sixth is the Greek delta for the Labyrinth, the seventh is a replica of her old dagger, and the eighth is the Argo II."

Her eyes went wide, "What's it made out of?"

I smirked, "That's the beauty of it," I brought out what I was making the bracelet out of. "Percy had originally wanted to add a charm to represent the Greek and Roman camps but realized there wasn't enough space so instead we worked out to make the bracelet out of not only Celestial Bronze, but also Imperial Gold."

"That's so cool."

"Thank you, Sunshine," she glowered at me. "Percy also wants me to make Annabeth a promise ring, so I'm working on that before we leave."

"Did he give you a design for it?" When do you want to leave?"

I smiled and grabbed another sheet from the desk, "Here and he even travelled all around the world or should I say oceans to find the perfect pearl."

She gave me a soft smile and then said, "When do you want to travel the world?"

I thought for a moment and then said, "Whenever you want to leave, but not before I finish these projects since I promised Percy I'd have them done before I left."

Calypso watched as I went back to work on the bracelet, this time working on the world charm, "You shouldn't make it look like the world exactly with countries and all."

I raised an eyebrow, "Why not?"

She sighed, "Because then she might get it confused with Gaea, instead keep it that shape but make it sky blue with clouds so it looks like the sky."

"That's smart."

"Well one of us as to be."

I gave her a mock hurt look and clutched my chest, "That stings, Sunshine."

She rolled her eyes and sat back down in the chair next to mine, watching me work.

A few days later Calypso and I were hiding behind some bushes on the beach watching Annabeth and Percy, "He's giving her the bracelet today."

"Really?" Calypso asked with a sweet smile.

"Yeah, that's what he said," then I reached into my bag and brought out a video camera. "So I decided to record it."

She looked at the couple and shhh'd me, "Be quiet they're talking!"

Percy and Annabeth were walking slowly along the beach, holding hands and talking about of nothing of consequence until Percy said, "You know I was gone for 8 months."

The daughter of Athena got a pained look on her face and turned towards the son of Poseidon when she said, "You don't have to remind me, those were the worst 8 months of my life!"

He pulled her into a hug as he said, "It's just I was thinking on the Argo II of everything I missed while those 8 months passed."

She got a confused look on her face so Percy elaborated, "I missed Christmas (which I still wonder why we celebrate), our 6 month anniversary, your birthday and other important dates I'm sure that I should remember," Annabeth smiled at that. "So I thought of how I could make up for that."

"You came back to me," Annabeth said quietly. "That's enough."

Percy shook his head, "Nah, I don't think it is, especially for a girl as special as you. So I did some thinking about our relationship from the beginning and then I heard Piper mention a certain type of bracelet that I thought would be perfect for you."

He reached into his pocket as Annabeth said, "Seaweed Brain…?"

Before he opened the box he brought out he said, "I had Leo make this almost immediately after he returned with Calypso because I knew only he'd be able to do it," I looked at Calypso and smirked, all she did was roll her eyes. He opened the box to reveal the bracelet which took her breath away.

Percy rubbed the back of his neck, "Do you like it?"

Annabeth got tears in her eyes and then kissed him, "Of course I do Seaweed Brain! Help me put it on!"

After he put the bracelet on for her, he didn't let go of her wrist, "The first charm a lightning bolt to represent our first quest."

"Bit cliché, isn't it?" Annabeth said wryly. "Couldn't you have asked for a charm that had to do with the Lotus Casino?"

Percy made a face, "I don't want memories of that, it reminds me of Groovy Dan or whatever his name was," Annabeth just laughed at that. "Plus, Nico…" Annabeth sobered up at that.

"You're right."

Percy beamed, "I'm right? That's got to be the first you've ever admitted it!"

She rolled her eyes and punched his arm, "Don't get used to it, now tell me about the rest."

He nodded, "Yes ma'am," he reached for the Golden Fleece charm. "This is definitely cliché, but I did not want the charm to be a guinea pig!"

Annabeth broke into hysterical laughter, "But you were such an adorable guinea pig!"

He just grumbled and moved onto the next charm, "This charm represents holding up the sky," they both winced at that. "Not the most pleasant of memories," they looked up at the stars. "I'm glad she's in the stars." Calypso and I looked at each other a bit confused, what did holding the sky have to do with the stars?

"The next is the Greek delta, that stands for the Labyrinth," Percy said and then looked up at Annabeth, "You're lucky that I didn't make it a sphinx or Mt. St. Helens."

The Architect of Olympus got red in the face, "I found have punched you if you did. Multiple times."

Percy rolled his eyes, "Whatever Wise Girl. The next charm is your dagger, I don't think I need to really explain that one."

"No, you don't," Annabeth said quietly, lost in memories. Calypso and I looked at each other again.

"They next is the Argo II with half-bloods in purple and orange shirts on it to symbolize the unity between camps and why we had to do it," Percy said. "Then there are the trident and owl to represent where we came from."

"How we got together despite our parent's rivalry," Annabeth said wryly.

Percy smirked, "It's also made out of Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold, so another way it shows the bonds between the Greeks and Romans."

Annabeth gave Percy a teary smile and hugged him, "Thank you Seaweed Brain, this means a lot to me."

"You're welcome Wise Girl," Percy mumbled through moist eyes and kissed her.

Calypso and I looked at each other before she said, "I don't think anyone can ever doubt a relationship like that. That was the sweetest thing I've ever seen."

We got up and made our way to the campfire, calling it a day.

 **That's a wrap, I'll be adding some of my one-shots revised to this story soon btw. Updates will be whenever. Review and tell me what you want to read!**


	5. Poseidon

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus**

 **Winter Solstice 2021**

 **Poseidon POV**

"…the brats at each of the camps aren't causing any ruckus," Dionysus drawled, setting down his wine magazine.

"Good," Artemis looked up coldly with her silver eyes. "We don't need another civil war especially since we're still recovering from the last two wars."

I zoned out after that then began thinking of the newest addition to the House of Poseidon: Logan Luke Jackson and smiled.

Looking over at Athena I could tell she was also thinking of her newest grandson, but Logan was even more special to me because even though it was rare for half-bloods to live to have children, it was even more rare for children of the Big Three and since the Pact I hadn't had any possibility of grandchildren for over 70 years!

So sue me, I was excited.

"…the pollution in the sky continues to escalate…" Zeus glanced in my direction, probably bating me to start our usual solstice argument ("air disasters are worse than water ones!") but I was in too good of a mood for any arguments.

It seemed that everyone was starting to get suspicious of Athena and I because they started sending glances our way, but I just took out my H-Phone (Hephaestus Phone) and started scrolling through the pictures of my grandson and the ones that my son just sent me.

Percy has made me exceedingly proud, more proud than any of his brothers even Triton because Triton ended up a spoiled brat due to Amphitrite but Percy is kind, funny, smart (if not a bit oblivious), and portrays the family trait of loyalty in the best ways. He has also become known as the greatest hero not only of this age, but ever! It made me grin and I started texting Percy back. He has also won the most Olympic gold medals and broken multiple World Records. Some say that him being my son would be cheating, but really he couldn't choose who his parent was and he's only doing the thing he loves! Now we'll see what he does.

"…eidon! Poseidon!"

I looked up to see all the gods looking at me, today it was just the Olympians attending, "Yes?"

Zeus gave me and unimpressed look, "What has you so distracted that you can't pay attention to the meeting?"

Athena and I shared a glance and grin before I said, "Yesterday," I continued to grin. "I welcomed the newest addition to the House of Poseidon."

They all gave me wide-eyed stares, before Aphrodite squealed and leaned forward in her throne, "Annabeth and Percy!?"

"Logan Luke-" I heard Hermes gasp at that. "Jackson was born at 9:08PM yesterday."

Even the Olympians that claimed to hate Percy and Annabeth couldn't help but smile and I saw Hestia get up from her hearth and walk over to me, "Can I see a picture of the newest addition to the House of Poseidon?"

I gave her a smile and then handed her my phone. When she saw a picture she gasped and smiled, "He has your eyes, but the hair of a child of Athena!" she gave Athena a smile who already had a proud smile on her face. "You two must be proud."

"Yes, very proud."

"So you two are grandparents!?" Apollo asked, we nodded and then he slouched back. "I want to meet my little grand-cousin some time."

"It's against Ancient Laws…" Zeus began.

"Come now, brother," Hades interrupted. "You can't tell me that when Jason's wife has her child you won't visit them?" Then he gave him a knowing look. "I am going to see Hazel when she has her first child and nothing you do can stop me."

"I never really thought they'd make it this far," Hera drawled. Everyone looked at her and she just shrugged when she realized all eyes were on her. "What? Perseus was part of two Great Prophecies and that Chase girl was next to him the entire way, plus let us not forget _Tartarus_.'

The mood in the Throne Room got darker and it might have been my imagination, but colder as well.

Hermes shook his head, "If anyone deserves to start a family it is those two and I am happy that they name their first son after Luke."

"After the traitor?" Ares grunted as he cleaned his nails out with his knife.

Hermes glared at his half-brother, "No, after my son, the _hero_."

"The _hero_ that tried to destroy us," Ares retorted.

The Messenger god was about retort before Zeus interrupted, "Enough!"

The Throne Room was silent before Artemis asked, "Can I see your phone, Athena?" she looked around the room. "I'd like to see a picture of the child."

"You want to see a picture of a male?" Apollo asked with a smirk while lowering his sun glasses.

She gave him a cold glare as she grabbed Athena's H-Phone, "No, I am looking at a picture of an innocent baby."

"I just can't believe that I am a grandparent," I said, beaming. "I haven't been a grandparent in over a century."

The Olympians gave me sad smiles, "I haven't either," Hades said. "Now my daughter's children are going to be legacies of Mars, Pluto and Poseidon," he spit out the last name mockingly and glared playfully at me. "Their children are going to be warrior-jewel-shapeshifter children!"

Everyone laughed, "Very interesting legacies they shall be."

Athena and my H-Phones finally made their way back to their owners just in time me to read an incoming text from Percy: _He won't get wet when I give him his bath._ Then an attachment with a dry baby in a bath tub.

 **A/N For the last part I'm sure Percy didn't need to give Logan a bath just yet, but it was just for laughs. Also I know that the half-bloods aren't in it, but they're mentioned so that's why it's in the series, I was debating whether or not to put it in or to just make it a regular one-shot but decided against it.**

 **Review and tell me what you'd like to see!**


	6. Layla

**I do not own Percy Jackson and Mean Girls where I got the idea from, but there isn't really any reference of Mean Girls in here.**

 **Layla POV**

I perused my closed for the perfect outfit.

Usually I wasn't so self-conscious about my looks, but today was my first day at Goode High School and I wanted to make a good (excuse the pun) impression. A month ago my father had received a promotion in his company which usually would have been a good this, but it required us to move from Indiana to New York. I may not have been the most popular person at my high school, but I didn't mind that. I had friends and that was good enough for me.

So when my parents told me I was understandably upset.

Huffing, I ended up choosing skinny jeans, a Doctor Who crop top and booties with a black jacket on top because it was the middle of October. Yes, I was starting in the middle of the semester, lucky me. Please note the sarcasm.

I quickly took a shower, did my make-up and went to blow dry my hair when my mom stuck her head into the doorway.

"Layla, we're leaving in 20 minutes and you still have to eat breakfast," she said.

"I'll just grab a muffin on the way out," not looking at her as I plugged the hair dryer into the wall.

She sighed and then leaned against the doorway, "I know that you're upset about the move-"

"Got that right," I mumbled.

She continued as if she didn't hear me, "But it's for the best and I'm sure you'll make new friends in no time."

I knew she was right, but I liked my life in Indiana and I had too much pride to tell her that so I just sighed and said, "Whatever, let me blow dry my hair and I'll be down."

My mom smiled knowingly as if she knew what I was thinking and she probably did.

Ten minutes I was in my mom's car wringing my hands, a nervous habit that I had inherited from my dad.

Mom reached over to stop me and smiled at me, "Stop thinking, you'll do fine."

"What if they don't like me?" I nearly whined. "I mean, this is NYC, what if they think I'm just some hick from Indiana?"

She gave her a stern look, "You'll just have to show them differently," they pulled up to Goode. "Your stop, I love you."

I took a deep breath and then said, "Love you too," then hopped out of the car. I saw her pull out of the school and knew I was alone in my own personal hell.

 _Make an impression_ , I thought to myself. _Show them differently._ I remember my mother saying. So I straightened my back and made my way towards the front of the school, what I was not expecting was my first impression in front of almost the entire school was for me to trip over my own feet and fall on my face.

That's right. Layla Johnson, on her first day at Goode High School, tripped over her own feet and fell on her face.

The entire front of the school went silent while Layla went red with embarrassment as she picked herself only to see a hand in front of her face, obviously offering help which she took.

"Thank you," Layla said as she fixed her backpack, then she looked at her saviour. He was an extremely handsome boy with windswept black hair, sea-green eyes and a fit body.

"It's no problem," he said as he wrapped an arm around a gorgeous blonde's body.

"Right," she said awkwardly. "I'm new, so can you point me in the direction of the office?"

It was the girl who spoke this time, "Just walk up those stairs, through the double-doors and then turn right," and then gave me beautiful smiles.

"Welcome to Goode," the boy said as the two turned around to re-join who she assumed were their friends.

I broke out of my stupor and followed the directions that they gave me. When I reached the office they were apparently waiting for me, "Layla Johnson?"

I smiled at the secretary, "That's me."

She smiled back and then gave me a few pieces of paperwork, "Here is your schedule, locker number and it's combination, and a map of a school," she then looked at the girl waiting. "This is Sarah, she'll be your guide for the day as she has similar classes to you."

The girl was average looking at me and she was probably the type of person that I would hang out at my old school so I gave her a smile and said, "Layla Johnson, nice to meet you."

"You too," Sarah said and then checked her watch. "Come on, we've got biology first thing and it's on the other side of the school."

By the time lunch had come around I had made a great friend in Sarah. We had similar sense of humor and was a Whovian, as she had nearly flipped out when she had seen my shirt when I took off my jacket in Biology.

"Do you follow anything else?" Sarah asked me, raising an eyebrow.

I shifted my head left to right, "Sherlock and of course I'm into the usually fandoms."

She gave me a knowing look, "Like Harry Potter and Mortal Instruments?"

"Of course."

She squealed and then grabbed my arm, "Come on, you'll be sitting at our lunch table and we'll tell you all about the social scene at Goode."

We moved towards a table near the outer middle table in the cafeteria, "Everyone this is Layla Johnson."

They all gave me a wave except one boy with an afro who said, "You're the girl who fell on her face this morning."

I went beat red and then said, "Yeah, that was me, I probably will never be able to live it down," then I sat down next to Sarah.

"Nah," a girl to his left said. "We'll probably tease you about it once and a while, but the rest of the school will forget about it soon enough."

"So you guys know my name, but I don't know yours," I said as I placed my packed lunch on the table.

They went around the table and each said their names and then once boy who said his name was Jeremy asked Sarah, "Did you tell Layla about the social scene here yet?"

Sarah shook her head, "I thought it would be easier to do at lunch and with your help."

I got a confused look on my face, "You guys are making a big deal about this," giving a nervous laugh. "I mean at my old school we just had popular girls, jocks, nerds, and stuff."

They gave me a look and then John said, "It's a bit more complicated here than that," he then leaned over to look over a table with a group of girls. "Those girls are considered popular."

Sarah finished, "But they are the popular sluts."

Ellen picked up and pointed to the table left of the popular sluts, "Those are the popular, sporty students are you getting it now?"

"So basically every…area has a popular group?" I asked, still a bit confused.

"You can say that," John said. "Those groups don't usually socialize with others, but the normal groups."

"That's insane," I said.

Jane shrugged, "Welcome to Goode. Now you're sitting in just a normal of normal group," I tilted my head to the side. "That means that we aren't totally popular and do all different activities."

"Such as I'm on the swim team," Ellen said with a dreamy look that confused me, but just caused the others to sigh in exasperation.

"I'm in film club," Sarah said.

They all went around saying what they did and I was shocked at what activities that Goode offered as my last school certainly did not offer activities like they did at Goode.

I looked around the cafeteria and then my eye caught on a group in the corner that seemed to almost be glowing with a powerful aura, "Who are they?"

The people I was sitting with turned around to see who I was looking at and then sighed, "Don't get your hopes up?"

"What do you mean?" Feeling confused for what felt like the millionth time that day.

"Those are 'the Greeks'," John said with slight reverence in his tone. "They don't really socialize with anyone outside their circle.

"Why do you call them, 'the Greeks'?" I asked, not bothering to hide my staring.

"It's because they only speak Greek together, know everything about Greek mythology and have the looks of Greek gods," Sarah said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But I mean who are they," I asked with slight impatience. "The tall boy with black hair and girl with curly blonde hair helped me up when I fell this morning."

The rest of the table nodded, "They may keep to themselves, but they don't really stand for bully and are very kind."

"Anyways," Zach broke out of his thoughts. "I'll start by age order, shall I?" The rest of the table nodded in agreement. "Right, so for the sophomores we have Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque and Thalia Grace." He pointed towards a handsome goth boy and a beautiful goth girl along with a coffee skin color girl with curled hair and golden eyes.

"For the juniors," John began. "There are Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez and Frank Zhang," he pointed at each person. He pointed at a rather stiff looking blond with blue eyes and John said, "Yes, that is Thalia's older brother." Then he pointed at the beautiful Cherokee girl with choppy hair, "That is his girlfriend and yes, her dad is Tristan McLean, but she hates to be asked about it. He pointed at the boy who while handsome looked like an elf, "Valdez has major ADHD, well they all do, but he can fix anything with no sweat and flirts with all girls but not seriously." Then John pointed at the boy who looked like a wrestler with a child's face, "Frank Zhang is dating Hazel and I don't know much about him since him kind of keeps to himself."

I raised an eyebrow at them and then Sarah said, "Now the seniors, just Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson," they gave each other knowing glances. "They are the power couple of the school, many have tried to break them up, but it doesn't work." Sarah pointed at the beautiful blond with princess curls, perfect tan to go along with a perfect body and wicked grey eyes as if she was analysing your every move, "Annabeth is the smartest girl at the school despite having dyslexia and ADHD, she's obsessed with architecture and moved here from San Francisco," I saw her reading a book, but getting distracted when Percy gave her a kiss on the cheek. "That fine specimen," Sarah pointed at the boy with windswept hair, piercing sea-green eyes and a swimmer's body. "Is Percy Jackson, he was here before all the others and rumor has it he blew up the band room with an old student: Rachel Elizabeth Dare," she shook herself from her thoughts. "Anyways, his stepfather is our English teacher: Paul Blofis, and Percy is captain of the swim team."

"He is scary good," Ellen said with wide-eyes. "Like if someone were to officially record him, I bet he'd break records."

"Whatever Ellen, you're just saying that because you have a crush on him like half of the school," Sarah said. "But no one will ever be able to break them up because they are totally in love and I'm not talking about an average high school romance, like Percy would jump into hell for her."

Ellen went red, "No I am not in love with him!"

"Anyways," Zach said, ignoring the girls bickering. "They all have ADHD, dyslexia and met at a camp for that. Hazel, Nico, Thalia, Jason and Percy are cousins while Hazel and Nico are half-siblings on their dad's side."

"How do they have that aura?" I asked the group.

They shrugged before Sarah said, "If I had to guess I would say that they were gods," they all paused and then laughed.

"Anyways, now you know what's up at Goode High School," Sarah said with a smile.

 **AN: I know I already have a separate one-shot, but I thought this would be a good addition to my one-shot series!**


	7. James

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus**

 **James POV**

I had been in love with Annabeth Chase ever since she had started at Golden Gate High in 10th grade.

When she walked through the front doors of the school I thought she would be the typical pretty girl blond, but when I saw her intense, grey eyes I began to doubt myself and then my views on her did a turn when she showed up in each of my International Baccalaureate (IB) classes despite having ADHD and dyslexia.

The two of us were always fighting over the top spot in our class, so it only made sense that we go out, right? She claims to have a boyfriend, but everyone knows that she just says that to discourage the many boys from asking her out.

Annabeth mostly kept to herself sketching designs of buildings she wanted to build, the mostly looked like they belonged in Ancient Greece. I knew that she wanted to be an architect but for a high school student she was beyond good from what her sketches looked like.

"…they threw a golden mango into the more conceited cabin at camp that said 'to the most beautiful' like who would be stupid enough to do that?" Annabeth was telling me as we walked to History. She always told me stories about this elusive camp she went to and when I asked her if I could go she just bit her lip and said, _"It's exclusive, James, only for kids with ADHD and dyslexia."_

I gave her a look of disbelief, "They really did that?" then gave her an amused look. "Did it start a war?"

Her eyes darkened and said, "No, the other cabin just backfired and made the two boys wear make-up for two weeks."

I smirked and then decided then and there that I would ask Annabeth Chase out after school, "Hey Annabeth," we entered the classroom. "Can you meet me after school? There's something I need to ask you."

She nodded and sat down at her desk, "I hope it won't take long because I'm supposed to babysit my brothers."

Shaking my head I said, "No, it shouldn't take too long."

Annabeth smiled and was about to say something when our teacher cut us off, "Let's start off where we ended yesterday…"

I had to wait two more agonizing periods before I met Annabeth underneath the tree where we usually ate our lunch. She was reading the book that was assigned in English class, but put it down when she heard footsteps approaching, "How was Math and Gym, James?"

He flopped next to her, "Agonizing, especially gym since we had a fitness test today," she winced and gave me a sympathetic look.

"This is why I was on the volleyball team so I could get out of Gym," she put the book in her bag and turned to me. "What is it that you need to ask me?"

Just ask I got to nerve to open my mouth and ask, I was interrupted by a voice yelling, "Wise Girl!"

Annabeth's head snapped in the direction of the voice and my head soon followed. Walking towards us was an attractive (if I was gay or a girl) young man, that was at least 6ft, black windswept hair, sea-green eyes and a swimmers body.

In other words, probably the guy was the one of every girl's dream.

When Annabeth heard that voice she stood up and gave him a look of confusion, hopefully that meant that she didn't know who he was, but threw away that thought because when reached the two of us, he brought Annabeth into a long hug and gave her a kiss on the forehead, "Missed you Wise Girl."

She looked at him shocked, "What are you doing here Seaweed Brain?" Then she paused. "No, better question is how you are able to be here?"

He gave her a crooked grin that James was sure would melt any girl's heart, but Annabeth was probably used to it. The guy glanced in James' direction and said, "Uncle Z said that he is giving me his blessing to fly whenever I want for free now on for what I did."

I couldn't stand it anymore so I cut in, "Hold up," they looked at me. "Who are you and why wouldn't you be able to fly without your uncle's permission?"

They paused for a moment before Annabeth said, "James this is my boyfriend, Percy," ouch, there goes asking Annabeth out. "Percy was never allowed to fly because his Uncle Z owns many major air transportation businesses while Percy's father owns many major sea transportation businesses so they're sort of rivals."

"So Percy could never fly on a transportation service not owned by his uncle," looking at Percy.

Annabeth and Percy shook their heads, "It isn't as simple as that, he has spies everywhere. Now though I can fly and visit Annabeth more often."

Annabeth smiled and gave Percy another hug, "So are you just here to visit me or is there another reason?"

He ran a hand through his hair, "Mainly for you, but I'd like to drop by and see Hazel and Frank before I go."

"Don't worry, I'd like to see them too, I haven't been able to recently because I've been so busy with school and my _projects_." They smirked.

Then they turned to James, "It was nice meeting you James, but we've got to go."

"Bye James!"

I was left standing under the tree in the front of school, the day not going the way I thought it would. I guess Annabeth and I weren't meant to be even if we were the smartest at Golden Gate High.

 **Updates will be sporadic. Review what story you'd like to read next!**


	8. Beth

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus**

 **Beth POV**

McDonalds was not the classiest job that one could find or hope for, but as a high school student and applying for job after job each getting steadily worse in class in my opinion but constantly getting rejected finally when I put aside my pride I applied at the one place I had sworn I would never work for.

It was fast food so customers were constantly complaining that I wasn't fast enough or if I was fast enough then their fries weren't cooked long enough. Honestly, you can't have them both.

"…you only gave me 2 mayo pouches when I asked for 3," the woman with a young child complained to me and then continued on. "…are you even listening to me!?"

I gave her a fake smile, "Ma'am, I'm sorry that there was a mistake but I honestly thought that I had put in 3." _Lie, I only put in 2 because she needs to lay off the fat._ I turned around and reached into the mayo container and grabbed 3 mayo packages. "Now here are 3 mayo packages, have a good day."

She gave me one last glare and then stomped off; I just huffed and thought _Good riddance._

There hadn't been anyone behind the lady the last time I looked, so I leaned against the counter and closed my eyes only to be interrupted a few seconds later by a polite cough. In front of me were 3 people around my age, all with black hair and all attractive.

The girl was about 16, had bright blue eyes, some freckles on her nose and was wearing a tiara. She was pretty in a punk sort of way, emphasized by her dark make-up and black clothing.

The youngest boy looked about 14 with the darkest brown eyes I had ever seen, he too was wearing dark clothing but instead of making him look punk it just made him look emo.

The last guy was around my age, about 17 and was the most attractive guy I had ever seen. His eyes were like looking into the ocean and unlike his companions he wore an orange t-shirt with a Pegasus on it and a string of beads around his neck.

"If you're done checking us out, can we order?" The girl said with attitude.

I blushed, I hadn't realized that I had been staring for so long, "Right," I shuffled towards the register and said with a false, enthusiastic voice, "Welcome to McDonalds! What can I get for you?"

They looked amused and the attractive one said, "Do you really have to say that so enthusiastically whenever you have a customer?"

I nodded.

The punk girl gave me a sympathetic look, "Must be torture."

Sighing I said, "It does get a bit tiresome. Now what can I get you?"

The older boy said, "Well I would order blue coke-"

I interrupted him, "We actually have that, I mean we can make it for you."

The younger boy and girl groaned while the older boy looked like I had just explained the meaning of life, "Seriously? Well then I will have a blue coke, medium fries and a Big Mac."

The other two shook their heads, but then gave me their orders, "That will be up in just a few minutes," they paid for their meal and just waited off to the side. I couldn't help but eavesdrop on their conversation as one of my co-workers got their meal together.

"…see aren't you glad we came to McDonalds instead of that new, expensive place near the Empire State Building?"

The older boy scowled, "Yeah, they probably don't have blue coke."

The other two groaned, "Kelp Brains, someday you're going to have to stop with the blue because you won't be able to get it at every meal you have."

He glared at them, "Never!" Then looked at the counter, "Oh look our meal is her, want to sit down?"

"Yeah, we don't need Death Breath feeding the dead any more Happy Meals," the punk girl said, causing 'Kelp Brains' to laugh.

'Death Breath' glared at the other two, "You guys know why I was doing that!"

With his free hand, 'Kelp Brains' gave 'Death Breath' a side hug, "We know, Nico, we just can't help but take digs at you once in a while."

My co-worker Ashlyn came up behind me and said, "Time to switch, I'm at the register and you get to clean the eating area."

Groaning I went to the back room and got a towel and some disinfectant spray. I hated cleaning normally and cleaning at McDonalds was worse because the customers didn't care if they left a mess behind, "…Hazel and Frank are visiting next week."

I continued to clean the tables around their area, "Really? They aren't busy with Camp Jupiter."

Nico shrugged, "Everyone respects them too much now to cause trouble while they are gone, besides Reyna's there and people definitely don't want to cross her," he was in my field on vision. "Remember before the quest? They were the least respected and now the most."

'Kelp Brains' smirked, "How things changed, I never understood how Frank and Hazel were on the bottom of the social latter, even if they were in the 5th. They are such good people."

Nico shrugged, gathered his trash together and then looked at his watch, "Guys it's nearly 4, we've got to get going."

They sighed, "You're right, Annabeth will have my ass if I'm late again."

The trio made sure that all their garbage was cleaned up (making my job easier) and left without a backwards glance. When I looked out the window in the direction they went I didn't see anyone, it was as if they had disappeared into the shadows.

 **A/N: Not my best, but a one-shot**


	9. Jamie

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus**

 **Jamie POV**

"…and this is an iPod Touch, it's mainly used to listen to music, but you can also go on the internet, play games and all sorts of things," an Asian boy who had a wrestler's body, that may have been intimidating if his face didn't look like a baby panda.

The darker skinned girl with frizzy, curly black hair and gold eyes nodded, "The internet is…?"

The boy smiled at his friend, "Basically a way to search for things without books and stay connected with people long distances, but more complicated than that. I'll show you on one of the computers in the library at New Rome."

She nodded and gave him a smile, "Percy said that I should get Snap Chat when I get an H-Phone, what is that?"

The panda boy looked at his friend and said, "Basically an iTouch that allows you can call another person, but was made by Leo and his dad so it can be used by _us_." She nodded.

It was then that I decided to intervene, "Is there anything I can do to help? I see that you are looking at our newest iTouch."

The boy smiled and gave me a nod, "We're looking for a music device and then a phone for her," nodding towards his friend. "We just don't know what would work best for her."

I gave my best customer pleasing smile, "Well, what phone and/or music device did you have before this?"

They paused before the girl quietly said, "I've never dealt with electronics before," she blushed and continued. "I lived in a remote area, so we only had the necessities. Now that I'm moving to San Francisco, Frank has decided to teach me all about electronics."

Smiling I said, "Well that's good, since you're a beginner I would recommend either the iPod Shuffle if you don't have a lot of music to download or the iPod Classic **(A/N: Remember this is 2010)** if you have a lot of music to download."

Frank then looked at me, "Isn't there something called an iPod Nano that's in between?"

A look of realization crossed my features, "Ah, yes. They hold less memory than iPod Classic, but more than an iPod Shuffle, you can also play games on it."

Frank said to the girl, "We could use the Classic for the camp as well and since it has a lot of memory it would fit everyone's favorite songs…"

"I agree," the girl said and then they turned to me. "We'll take the iPod Classic with 160GB," that surprised me because those were expensive and these were just teenagers.

"Are you sure, they are rather expensive…"

"We'll call it an investment and our camp will pay for part of it, so it's fine and could you engrave 'S.P.Q.R.' onto the back?" **(A/N: Let's pretend that they're able to engrave right there in the shop easily and quickly)** Frank said, it was then that I noticed the same letters were tattooed on their forearms. I nodded and turned just as I was turning he said to the girl. "Hazel, I think that Reyna has a speaker that we can use so that should be fine for when everyone trains, is not we can ask the Hephaestus cabin…" then I was out of earshot.

I walked to the front counter first to grab the key that would allow me access to the iPod Classic, when my co-worker Jane came over, "Hey, what's up?"

"You see that cute, teenage couple over there?" I gestured to Frank and Hazel who were messing around with an iPhone. Jane just nodded, so I continued, "They're buying a 160GB iPod Classic."

"Really?" Jane's eyes went wide and she crossed her arms. "In all my years here, I've never seen such young people buy an iPod Classic let alone with that much memory!"

I shrugged and grabbed the key, "Something about a camp that they go to," I looked up at the couple. "It will be theirs, but they'll allow the camp to borrow it when they exercise."

"Makes sense," Jane said and then looked at the register. "Got to go, customers and all," Jane then walked off and began taking care of the customers at the front desk.

I went to the backroom of the store and finally found the storage shelf that said 'Black iPod Classic-160GB' since it was in the very back of the room. I grabbed a ladder to help me reach them, unlocked the drawer, took out the iPod and then locked the drawer again.

Then I went to the engraver and wondered what 'S.P.Q.R.' meant, probably something that had to do with their camp, I'd have to research it when I got home later. A few minutes later it was done and I was ready to give this to the two teenagers.

They were happily chatting by the computer sections when I arrived with a smile on my face, "Frank, Hazel," they jumped a bit.

"Is that it?" I nodded and opened it.

"It looks great, thank you!" Hazel said with her golden eyes brightening, her enthusiasm making me smile.

"You're welcome," handing the iPod to her. "Just make sure to pay up front when you're done browsing."

"Thank you again," Frank said and then went back to looking at the computer.

Later that night I looked up what S.P.Q.R. meant and Wikipedia basically said it was connected to the old Roman military like thousands of years ago so I didn't see how it could correlate to Frank and Hazel. I dismissed it and just thought that maybe those two were weird teenagers.

 **A/N There haven't been any Hazel or Frank action so far so I decided to add them, like there's been too much PJO characters and not enough HoO so I'm trying to add them in now.**


	10. Stephanos Part 1

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus**

 **Stephanos POV Part 1**

Ever since I was young my family had told me stories of the gods that lived on Olympus and how they were worshipped because they were the reason everything was. We would not have any fish without the God of the Seas: Poseidon, any crops without the Goddess of Harvest: Demeter or what my mother considers very important: no love without the Goddess of Love and Beauty: Aphrodite.

I had grown up listening to the tales of the gods, their demigod children that served them and the monsters that haunted the world. Most in today's society believed that the gods had disappeared, that they were no more, adopting more modern religions but I've known the truth since I was five years old.

When I was five years old and walking home from a friend's home with my sister I heard a growling, my sister said, "Oh look, Stephanos! It is a puppy!" When I looked over it was no puppy, but a dog with fur as black as night, the size of a garbage truck, claws as sharp as razor blades, and eyes as red as fresh blood.

Trying to sound calm, I said, "No, sister. I do not want to play with the puppy. Maybe another time?" I gave her a small smile. "It would not go far, yes?"

My little sister gave me a beaming smile, "Fine, I will race you home, Stephanos!"

I sighed and before I started running I gave one last look at the demon dog.

Over the years I saw many different monsters and odd occurrence that other didn't notice, but none as often as about five years ago. I was vacationing in Rome when I all of a sudden I looked up and saw a giant, flying warship with the name 'Argo II' printed on the side. A few hours later my friends and I went to the area by the Coliseum only to see and hear loud noises, bright flashes of lightning and I'm sure I got sprayed with salt water somehow (my friends thought a light show was going on). Then later that day we went back to our car that we rented only to find out that it had fallen into a sink hole, but I could feel that it was no sick hole, especially when I saw the people on the ship looking down with almost desperate looks on their faces.

I tried to forget about all those odd occurrences as I got in my swimming gear, ready to snorkel off the coast of Greece just a few miles away from Alexandropolis.

"Stephanos," I looked up to see Alexander looking at me. "Have you seen my snorkel? I placed it nearby, but now I can't find it," he kept walking around while lifting the different items on the boat as if the snorkel had somehow fallen underneath it.

"No, I haven't," then I grinned. "Maybe you should ask Simon, I think I saw him with two pairs of snorkels."

Alexander looked up at me, incensed, "He better not or he will pay!" With that, he marched off. I checked once more to see if I had everything when all of a sudden I heard a splash, as if someone had been pushed in and when I reached my friends I saw that Alexander had pushed Simon into the water.

"What a great way to get your revenge," I said to Alexander, slightly sarcastically. "It isn't like we aren't getting in the water anyways."

Alexander shrugged and then smirked, "Who said that was my revenge?"

By then I had enough and decided to go in, "I'm going into the water now!" They said good-bye and I jumped in.

I spent a little while just admiring the vastness of the ocean **(A/N: I've never even been snorkeling, let alone in Greece so bear with me)** it was then that I noticed two young adults surrounded by a large air bubble. My first thought was _Great another odd occurrence that my friends won't see._ I decided to approach them, maybe I would finally get some answers, but when I got close I realized the two were locked in a passionate embrace so they might not even notice me.

I was wrong, apparently these two have great situational awareness, because about five feet away from their bubble they separated and looked at me while I looked at their bubble that I, again, was apparently not supposed to see. They looked at each other and then gestured for me to come forward into the bubble.

Going into the bubble felt like I was being sucked into a tube, but when I got in there I was perfectly able to breath and the two young adults were looking at me with questioning eyes, "I saw your bubble."

The girl asked, "You did, but you aren't supposed to."

I nodded, "Yeah, I've seen a lot of things over the years, like this giant ship called the 'Argo II' in Rome a couple years ago, a demon dog when I was five…"

The couple looked at each other, "You saw the 'Argo II'!"

Raising an eyebrow I asked, "Yeah, why?"

The guy smirked, "We were on it."

I just nodded, "Right, so can you tell me why I'm seeing all these things and my family thought I was slightly insane when I was younger?"

They both gave me a sympathetic look before the girl said, "I'm Annabeth Chase and this is Percy Jackson, the reason you're seeing these things is because you're a clear-sighted mortal, you can see through the Mist which is like a veil put over mortal's eyes so that they don't see anything from the world of the gods."

It took a minute to process that but then I looked at them and said, "So this 'Mist' hides all the monsters and unusual activity that happens?"

Percy nodded, "We have weapons that aren't harmful to mortals, only to other demigods and monster but to the Mist they look like baseball bats or hockey sticks."

"You're both demigods," I asked shocked and my eyes widened to the size of golf balls.

They nodded, "I'm a daughter of Athena," she gestured to Percy. "He's a son of Poseidon."

I raised an eyebrow, "What are a child of Athena and Poseidon doing together?"

They laughed, "It's a long story."

"Well, why don't you tell me tonight?" they gave me questioning looks. "Come to my restaurant for dinner and dancing."

They looked at each other and then smiled, "We were planning on going to the city, so that sounds nice."

With that the trio began swimming towards Stephanos' boat.

 **This is Part One of Stephanos. Review if you want to read any particular type of one-shot!**


	11. Stephanos Part 2

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus**

 **Stephanos POV Part 2**

"…and then one of our friends yelled 'it's about time!' and it must have been half the camp that lifted us above their heads while our hands were intertwined only for them to throw us in the lake!" Everyone at the main table at my restaurant burst into laughter as Percy told the story of their first kiss. It probably wasn't the full story, but the edited version.

While my friends that I had gone snorkelling with had been originally miffed that they could not snorkel as long as they wanted to, Annabeth apparently used an extra layer of the Mist to convince them that their boat had crash, so demigods got sympathy from them.

When we got to my family restaurant the duo were welcomed with open arms, just as I thought they would be, "They could use some fattening up," yia yia said. "I'll make them a nice meal and then we can all dance." My wife added.

All of us were done with our meals and were just waiting for the band to show up so we could start dancing when my wife asked Annabeth and Percy, "So how old are you?"

Annabeth smiled and answered for the both of them, "We're both 22."

"Are you guys in university?" my brother, the academia in the family, asked while leaning forward.

It might have been my imagination, but it seemed like Annabeth's eyes brightened, "Yes, we both went to New York University. I studied Architecture, minoring in Greek Mythology while also doing side architecture projects for my mother's company and Percy," she gestured for her boyfriend to continue.

"I studied Marine Biology, while minoring in Oceanography and swimming for NYU," Percy said.

"You look familiar," one of my nephews said. "Where could I have seen you before?"

Annabeth smiled, but Percy just blushed, "Percy participated in the Summer Olympics last year in Swimming and got gold in every event he swam."

Everyone looked at Percy in awe, "That is something, never thought I would have an Olympian Athlete sitting in our family restaurant."

"I try not to make a big deal about it," Percy said and then looked up. "It looks like the band is here!"

I smiled, "Then let us dance!"

Everyone stood up and the band began playing a fast pace song that was fun to dance to, "The American couple are nice, aren't they?" my wife said in my ear.

I looked at her, "Yes, you can tell that they are very much in love and have been through a lot," my wife just nodded and kept dancing with the current song, but as songs changed we all changed partners. The evening went on and on with mostly upbeat songs, when I looked at my new American friends I would see them often dancing with others, but then always making their way back to each other as if they had a string that was attached to each other.

A few hours later I noticed there were only a few left on the dance floor and a slow song came on, "May I have this last dance, my dear?"

My wife smiled, "Even after all these years Stephanos you still know how to make me smile and blush."

"It's what I do best," and then twirled her into my arms. I looked over and saw Percy and Annabeth slowly dancing as well, but Percy was also speaking to her passionately about something, so I eavesdropped.

"…you know I never thought we'd be back in Greece so soon after what happen a few years go," Annabeth said, swaying with Percy.

"You're glad that I took you here, right?" Percy asked, a bit nervously.

She hit him on the chest, "Of course, Seaweed Brain! We didn't have a chance to actually experience Greece the last time we were here. It's nice that we're able to do that now."

They continued to sway for a bit until Percy said, "You know what my first thought of you was that night when I defeated the Minotaur?"

She pulled back, "I hadn't realized that you were actually conscious enough to take in your surroundings, but no, what was your first thought of me?"

He twirled her, which made her giggle, "I thought you looked like some sort of angel with you beautiful, blond princess curls," he took one hand off her waist and grabbed a curl.

She raised an eyebrow, "An angel?"

Percy smirked, "Give me a break; I didn't know I was a demigod yet!" She rolled her eyes. "Even though most would think that blonds were dumb, I knew there was something different about you, something…powerful, a force to be reckoned with," Annabeth smirked," My thoughts were confirmed when I saw your wicked, but beautiful eyes," she looked up at him and gave him a smile.

"Even when we were just friends I knew we were meant to be something more, but I didn't know what," he stared passionately into her eyes. "It was as if something was tying our fates together and then when we finally got together I felt complete for the first time in my life," she gave him a teary smile, but he stepped away and sunk to one knee, "Annabeth Chase will you marry me?"

Everything was silent, even the band to see what her answer would be and finally Annabeth answered, "Yes, of course!"

I looked over to the side of the restaurant and saw people cheering, but I also saw my sister taking pictures so I walked over to her, "What are you doing?"

She shrugged, "I thought they might want pictures of their vacation," then her eyes gleamed. "I never thought I'd get a picture of him proposing to the love of his life."

When I glanced back over at the couple they had huge smiles on their faces and I knew that was the sort of love that would never fade.

 **A/N: Hope you liked it, please message me for what you would like to read! Like seriously I'm not getting any messages on what you would like to read so please do that!**


End file.
